


One "Hale" of a welcome basket

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek Has Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked<br/>Sterek - someone new in the building and bringing stuff over au prompt. Because Derek owns the building, hahaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One "Hale" of a welcome basket

Every new tenant gets one “Hale of a welcome basket”—yes, Derek knows that he’s cheesier than a pan of Mac’n’Cheese, but he snickers to himself, and he’s not hurting anybody with his puns, is he?

And it was something his mother was adamant about, to welcome new neighbors with a basket of treats to make the first days a little bit easier.

First, Scott moves in and Derek makes sure to stock the basket with boxes of instant cocoa and cans of whipped cream—the young man looks like he can use some comfort away from his mother’s home.

Scott is quickly followed by Isaac, who takes the empty apartment in front of Derek’s. Derek takes one look at the bruises healing on the young man’s face and arms, and the shifty look Isaac has whenever they cross each other in the hallway, and he knows what he has to do.

The following morning, when Isaac is completely settled in his place, he finds a basket on his doorstep with a ball of yarn, two knitting needles, and a box of cookies that, upon examination, reveal a melted heart of caramel.

Erica and Boyd are next—though they move in separately, before teaming up and leaving one smallish apartment empty.

In the end, they do get three baskets, between the two of them, but Derek doesn’t mind. He likes them, and he’s happy to see them finding love in his building (even if he could have done without seeing their blossoming love with his own eyes in the laudry room down in the basement).

The penthouse apartment is quickly rented by the most badass group of women Derek has ever seen since his mother, aunt and sisters. Lydia is the one to sign the paper, but Derek carefully watches the three other young women trotting with boxes bigger than them. He does offer his help, since it’s his fault if the elevator doesn’t work—it really isn’t, but he doesn’t want to look like he thinks they need his help—but they cheerfully refuse.

For Lydia, Allison, Kira and Malia, he prepares five baskets (what?), with earplugs, different kinds of cookies, and one box of 8 cupcakes. Boxes of various teas, too, and a list of the phone numbers they might need.

The building seems full, for a while, and Derek feels like he’s getting awakened, feeling more alive, happier too.

Then Boyd moves in with Erica, and Scott tells Derek that his best friend is back from college and is looking for a place to stay.

"Do you vouch for him?" Derek simply asks. Scott is a trustworthy tenant, and he’s nice. His best friend can’t be too awful, can he?

It just so happens that he isn’t in the building when Stiles—Derek is beyond asking what kind of name it is—moves in, and he decides to knock on his new tenant’s door the next morning to offer his basket.

When the door opens on a guy who is roughly his size but not his built, a guy who has incredibly soft looking hair and pink lips closing down on a muffin, a guy who has beauty marks all over his body and doesn’t seem to entertain t-shirts with his breakfast, Derek feels like he didn’t open the door—he released a swarm of butterflies.

"And good morning to you too," Stiles (Derek assumes) tells him with his mouthful, and that says something about his lack of sex life or about his attraction for the young man that Derek doesn’t find it disgusting. "May I help you?"

That brings Derek back to the present, at least. “Hi, I’m Derek,” he says, shifting the basket to his hip to free his hand, and Stiles’s eyes clearly follow the basket’s journey. “I—own the building,” he adds, feeling kind of cocky, “and I wanted to welcome you in the building?”

He can’t help the way his voice tilt into a question, but he smiles back when Stiles beams at him. “Oh my god, that is so freakin’ adorable,” he coos, and Derek is convinced that the man is at least half serious—the other half is making fun of Derek. “Gimme, gimme,” he adds, opening his hands towards Derek, or towards the basket, Derek can’t be sure so he takes a step forwards.

Which brings one of Stiles’s hands on his forearm, and Stiles closes his fingers around it, Derek’s muscle jumping under his touch since he still holds the basket and he made it a generous one.

Something dark passes in Stiles’s brown eyes and he cocks his head to the side to smirk at Derek. “Is that,” he asks, brushing the tip of his fingers along Derek’s arm and back, “included in the welcome package?”

Derek blushes but he’s no blushing virgin, and if there is a flirt, there is a way. “It can be arranged,” he purrs, satisfied when he can clearly hear Stiles swallowing, mouth now stretch into an unbelieving smile.

Unbelievable, too, and Derek kind of wants to catalog each and every smile Stiles has in his arsenal.

But Stiles reaches for the basket, batting his eyelashes coyly at Derek. “Well then, we’ll see if we really can arrange that. Thank you for the basket,” he adds, leaning against the door before closing it with a sharp turn of his hip, door closing on a wink.

Oh, Derek is in a heap of trouble—not that he would change it for the world.

Two days later, Derek comes home to a note slided under his door, thanking him for the cookies and an invitation for Paczkis to thank him properly, the following afternoon—Derek has no idea what is is, but he replies with a post-it stuck on Stiles’ door, telling him that yes, of course, he’ll be there.

When Paczkis are revealed to be delicious Polish donuts, filled with home-made jam, Derek doesn’t bother cleaning his mouth of powdered sugar before leaning in to kiss Stiles senseless.

Two months later, Scott is pleasantly surprised to see a new basket on his front step.

He’s a little bit shocked to see that the note inside of it is signed by Stiles, but he can’t really say that he’s surprised.

That reminds him that he has to ask Derek for a better sound insulation …


End file.
